Optical discs, such as CDs and DVDs, are increasingly popular with today's consumers. Because of the nature and cost of optical discs, their storage is important with respect to both protection and theft prevention. Conventional plastic packaging and vacuum molded cases for DVD's and CD's have been on the market for several years. The majority of the commercial storage cases on the market today consist of a vacuum molded case. A common disc storage case includes a box body, a cover body pivotally connected to one side of the box body, a rectangular peripheral frame being disposed along the other three sides of the box body, a middle section of a front face of the peripheral frame being formed with an inward recess, an annular stepped projection being formed in the box body, an outer circumference of the annular projection being formed with several arch recesses at equal intervals, and a center of the annular projection being disposed with two opposite cantilevered resilient arms. When it is desired to take out the disc, a user only needs to depress the cantilevered resilient arms to disengage the disc from the cantilevered resilient arms.
The most prevalent problem with such a disc box structure is theft of the optical disc. Theft of the optical disc is typically performed by making an insertion to the outer packaging at the top of the disc box structure, squeezing the sides of the disc box structure to thereby expose the optical disc. By inserting the fingers of the opposite hand, the optical disc can be removed from the disc box structure and the disc box structure can be placed back on a display, thereby allowing the thief to leave the premises with the optical disc undetected.